Stolen
by Discord1
Summary: Kagome is a captive of Naraku, a cruel slave owner. InuYasha is the hardened leader of a mountain gang of hanyou outcasts. What happens when they meet in a dark alley one night, InuYasha having saved her from a vicious attack? AU, Inu/Kag.
1. DEFIANCE

**Stolen**  
By: Discord

A/N: Yes, another of my Inu-Yasha/Kagome stories. Kagome is a captive of Naraku, a cruel slave owner. Inu-Yasha is the hardened leader of a mountain gang of hanyou outcasts. What happens when they meet in a dark alley one night, Inu-Yasha having saved her from a vicious attack?

This was originally named 'A Flower Stolen and Drowned' when it was first posted in 2004. I have since learned a bit of brevity, hence the new title.

**-- CHAPTER ONE – DEFIANCE --**

He heard them.

Light footsteps. Soft, scared, hurried.

He had her.

Stepping into the alley's mouth, Naraku cracked a cruel grin. The flick of a girl's black hair lit up against the moon. She slipped behind a corner and he sped to a jog, brushing his own dark hair from his eyes. He didn't care if she ran now, he would bring her back and make her his. Again.

"I've got you Kagome," malice loaded his voice. This was the fourth time she had escaped in a year. The girl should have been honored to be part of his personal estate. From all the women he traded she was a chosen favorite. Her will and spirit had caught his eye.

Now the defiance grew old.

It had to stop.

Tonight.

His pace picked up and Naraku reached the end of the alley, veering off where she had turned. He ate up distance and rounded another bend. Triumph burned his insides. She was only a handful of steps ahead. He could almost touch the tips of her flying hair. He saw her look back and leered as she gave a strangled sob.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked. Her voice broke from the effort.

He took one last stride and clamped a hand down on her shoulder.

Victory.

Naraku came to a dead stop and pulled the girl roughly to his chest. She slammed backward into his hard frame and cried out as he grabbed a fistful of hair.

"You're mine Kagome," anger made his words shake. "And I will show you once and for all. I own you body and soul," still holding her hair, he undid the sash at his waist.

"Naraku…," her eyes shone with verging tears and he felt a deep satisfaction as her chin quivered. "Please… don't."

His grip loosened as he reached for the front of her dress. "You should have thought of that before—." Her elbow connected with jaw, cutting off the gloat. The blow wasn't powerful, but sheer surprise made him reel back and let go.

"I said don't!" Kagome yelled. The terror vanished from her voice and she whipped her leg around, kicking him in the knees. "I even said _please_!"

She turned to run and Naraku lurched forward, grabbing the hem of her skirt. He yanked hard and pulled her to the ground. She fell on her side and he was on top of her in seconds, pinning down her arms and clamping her legs with his own.

"And I said I would show you once and for all," he snarled.

His knees stung and he cuffed her across the face. It hit with a resounding smack and something stirred between his legs as she cried out.

He knew who had the power once more.

"It's time to get rid of your damned fire," Naraku held her arms above her head and let his free hand travel to the front of her dress. "I am no longer amused…."

* * *

Inu-Yasha walked quickly through the dark night, wanting nothing to do with the stink of the city. Too many humans in one place. He could feel their hate as if it were a solid form skulking at his side.

The city was Kanaka. Towering mountains on all sides left it isolated and a marauding clan of half-demons lived deep among the surrounding snowy range. If the city populace knew the leader of that clan now snuck down their streets, they would band together and stone him from the city. Again.

"Not that I'd go without bodies falling," Inu-Yasha grinned as he reached into an open window, extracting a family protection scroll plated in gold. Smirking at the irony, he dropped the find into a bulging sack at his side.

Intent upon his task, he almost missed a sound behind him.

Inu-Yasha spun around.

The moon, a sliver from full, illuminated the street and surrounding buildings. His eyes scanned cobblestone and shadow. There was no one.

He turned back to the window.

The sound came again. A whimper.

Inu-Yasha shook his head.

"Stop being paranoid."

His arm ventured to the sill.

The whimper returned, louder this time. It carried thick fear to the sensitive dog-like ears atop his head. They swiveled towards it of their own accord.

Inu-Yasha frowned and ignored his ears. He reached farther into the window.

Silence fell over the night.

The whimper ripped into a female scream of pain and fury, shattering all calm.

The hanyou froze, thinking for a second he'd been caught. He looked over his shoulder. Baked clay and hard stone stared vacantly back. He was alone in front of the house. No one witnessed his thievery.

The scream came again, from an alley down his right. He scowled as his ears perked.

"No."

They twitched.

"I don't care."

The scream came once more, but broke in the middle as if silenced by palm.

"See… it's fine."

His ears wilted.

A muffled cry sobbed out, carrying through the shadows to where he stood.

His ears flattened against his head.

Inu-Yasha rolled eyes.

"I hate you."

They stirred as he hefted the sack to a shoulder.

"You owe me."

Inu-Yasha took off down the alley, padding on bare feet. He rounded a sharp corner noiselessly. Sounds of struggle grew louder and as he came around a second turn he stumbled onto a sight that twisted his stomach.

A man with broad, angry shoulders straddled a resisting woman. Her dress lay ripped open and she shook with terror. Arms pinned above her head, she was helpless as the man hit her again to be still. He was too occupied undoing his pants to notice Inu-Yasha's presence.

The hanyou hated humans, but none deserved the fate this girl was headed for. He didn't hesitate. Surging forward, he swung the bag down on the man's head. The blow came hard and hit at the base of the neck. The attacker went limp and collapsed atop his victim.

Inu-Yasha cursed and bent down. He lifted the prone form and threw him aside. Lip curled in disgust, he sent another oath in the man's direction and lowered his gaze to the girl.

A bruise darkened one side of her face, but did nothing to diminish the long curl of lashes or the fine line of her jaw. She was striking for a human and Inu-Yasha inhaled sharply as blue-gray eyes blinked up at him in gratitude.

He expected tears of relief and blubbering hysteria, but she surprised him. Rising quickly, the girl pulled her torn dress closed. Her hands stayed firm as she tied the remains of her tattered sash and Inu-Yasha couldn't help but admire the composure

"Thank you youkai," she looked up from her waist and noticed his eyes on her. Misreading the approval in his face, she held her dress tighter and stepped back.

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," Inu-Yasha frowned at the obvious assumption.

"Well then… good night."

His brow hiked high. "That's it?"

She stared coolly. "What more do you want? Banners? A parade?"

"I wasn't looking for accolades," he scowled. "Don't you need a… doctor or something?"

"I'm fine."

"You're bleeding," he motioned to a thin line of red threading from her mouth. She touched fingers to her chin and shrugged as they came back colored.

"Barely."

"Your jaw will swell."

"Are you an expert? Hit women often?"

His frown deepened. "Don't take your anger out on me. I was just offering to help."

"I don't need any."

"Yeah, you were doing _great_ before I came."

"I would have gotten free on my own."

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "Right. After he'd finished."

The cool dignity melted. "Shut up."

"Oh? Touched a nerve?"

She stepped forward. "Don't you have more things to steal?" She eyed the bag at his side in disdain.

"Hey," he rattled the sack. "This saved your life."

"Hardly," she crossed arms. "Luck and surprise did."

"Excuse me?"

"You attacked a_ human_ in the _back_."

Inu-Yasha fought irritation. "You're alive!"

She shook her head. "Life left me long ago. I've been Naraku's property for over a year."

"Naraku?" Inu-Yasha turned to the man. "I've heard of him."

"Most have. He owns everything of importance in Kanaka."

"Not everything."

"_You_ hardly count," the frost returned to her voice.

He appraised the girl. Finger marks at her throat were already beginning to darken. His eyes slid lower and he noticed old bruises and lash welts peeking from the tattered dress.

Something thick rose in his throat. He couldn't name it but it made words tumble from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Where will you go?"

Surprise flashed in her face.

"Away from the city," a shallow ghost of smile touched her lips. "They all know I'm one of his harem favorites. They'll sell my trail for his favor in a heartbeat."

"And after that?"

"What does it matter to you?"

Inu-Yasha pushed down the emotion choking his throat. "Well… I saved you…," he forced a smug note to his words. "That means your life is forfeit to me."

Confusion doused her anger. "What?"

"Remember the man on top of you?"

"Vividly. And while he fumbled with his belt you hit him on the head. You call that saving?"

He nodded. "Now you belong to me."

Her jaw dropped. "I don't!"

"You do," he crossed the distance between them, leaning down so their noses met. "You're mine."

He grabbed her waist without thinking and swung her over his shoulder.

"Let go!" She yelled at his backside.

"No."

"I will NOT be traded from one man to another like cattle!"

"You have no choice," Inu-Yasha hid his amusement at her protest. He preferred the fire to the passive calm. "My men have need of a woman of your talents and persuasion, even if you _are_ human. You're just another city find," he rattled the sack once more for effect.

"Kagome…." Naraku moaned from his place in the alley. He was beginning to wake. The girl fell quiet.

"Is that your name? Kagome?"

She hesitated.

"If not, I can come up with one of my own."

She exhaled loudly.

"How about Wench?"

"Yes it's my name."

Naraku moaned again and Inu-Yasha felt her body stiffen against him.

"Coming with me is better than waiting to be found," he said softly.

"Is it?"

"Yes."

"Coming and being _taken_ are different."

"It's payment for time wasted."

"I thought you didn't need gratitude."

He grinned. "Gratitude and payment are different," he swatted her rear. "Let's get out of here before your previous owner wakes up."

"Attacking from behind? Running at the first sign of confrontation? How valiant."

His grin grew. "That's me," he hoisted her higher and began the journey back to the mountains. "My men are of equal valor and will be anxious to meet you."

The girl frowned and cursed her rotten luck. From one bad situation to another. God had a lot of explaining to do to her one day.

--


	2. TORTURE

**-- CHAPTER TWO – TORTURE --**

Kagome was furious. After two hours of yelling, kicking, scratching and spitting, her kidnapper was no closer to letting her go than when they'd first left the city. He continued to eat up distance, ignoring her every protest.

Exhausted, Kagome lay silent.

"So… content now to curse me in your head?" Inu-Yasha smirked and slid his hand higher up her thigh.

She resisted the bait. Instead, she imagined scenarios where he met an unfortunate, nasty end.

"All tired out? No more pathetic attempts at escape?"

He could be struck down by freak lightning.

"I guess the inferiority of your sex caught up with you."

Or somehow fall off a hidden cliff.

"I can't imagine what that slave trader wanted you for anyway. You hardly seem worth the trouble."

Or step on a rusty sword with his stupid bare feet and die from infection.

"And you're so damn ugly. He must have had to put a sheet over that face of yours when he—."

"Shut up!" Kagome couldn't help herself.

Inu-Yasha smiled in victory. "But God he must have liked you. He fed you well enough," the hanyou grunted and hoisted his prize higher. "Heaviest load I've ever walked away with."

"You could always put me down," Kagome resisted the urge to start pummeling his back again.

"Then you'd run away and my men would have nothing to entertain them."

"Who are these men you keep talking about?"

He shook his head against her side. "Don't you know who I am?"

Kagome rolled eyes. "A youkai who likes the sound of his own voice?"

"I'm Inu-Yasha, leader of the Ouja Clan."

"Inu-Yasha… that name sounds familiar."

"I knew you'd heard of me," he patted her rear with a smug hand.

"There was a scullion who worked in Naraku's kitchens… had a pockmarked face like a dog's… I think we called him Inu-Yasha for a time."

Kagome smiled as she felt his shoulders tense in anger. His temper was almost too easy to trigger.

"Yes… I can see the resemblance now. Maybe he's a relative of yours?"

The man grumbled under his breath and tightened his hold on her legs.

"I bet stealing slaves is the only way you get women."

"Hardly," he scoffed. "And believe me, if I did, taking you would be an act of desperation."

Kagome's face went pink. "Right. You're probably just carrying me because it's the only female contact you've had in a year."

"Actually, you're over my shoulder so you don't scare anyone with your face."

"Really? Then why is your hand halfway up my thigh?"

"It's so big, there's plenty to hold onto," he bit back, but quickly moved his arm back down around her knees.

Kagome took the opportunity to begin kicking again and grabbed a fistful of white hair. Pulling hard, she smiled as he yelped.

"Goddamnit woman!"

"Put me down!"

"No!"

Kagome gave another sharp tug.

"What's wrong? Having trouble controlling a _girl_?"

Inu-Yasha growled and shook his head.

"Stupid… mouthy… wench. Not… worth the trouble…."

"What was that?" Kagome asked. "Getting worked up… Dogface?"

"Nope," Inu-Yasha grit his teeth. "It must be all the blood rushing to your ears."

"Who's fault is that? I would be much more civil if you just let me walk."

"Somehow I don't think I found you in that alley because you were being an obedient slave," the hanyou said dryly. "You'll just try to run away."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, _yeah._ But at least then we'd stop arguing."

Inu-Yasha smiled in spite of himself, knowing she couldn't see. She was as frank as they came.

"When are we going to stop?"

"Not till sunrise. Why?"

"I have to pee."

She was also a huge pain.

--

"Not so tight!"

Inu-Yasha pulled the ropes tighter and finished tying the knot.

"This hurts Dogface!" Kagome cursed and began struggling as soon as he let go.

"Trying to beguile me with your feminine charms, eh?"

"No," Kagome continued rubbing her wrists together. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"I doubt that," Inu-Yasha moved to gather firewood.

"Where are you going?"

"To make a fire. We might as well stop for the night since your need for modesty has detoured us," Inu-Yasha referred to their recent shouting-match where she had refused to relieve herself out in the open.

"Don't…," her voice grew quiet. "Don't leave me."

Surprised by the tone, he turned. She looked at him with big eyes, suddenly scared.

"What is it?"

"Stay here… please," her chin quivered for a moment and he thought he saw the beginning of tears.

"What, you have to pee again?"

"No."

"Then shut it."

"I-I'm not used to the forest at night."

"Well get used to it."

"Naraku never left me alone at night. He came… always."

The same feeling from the city rose in his throat and he dropped his eyes, unable to look at her.

"You saved me. Don't go now."

"I'll be right back."

The girl looked so scared and helpless. Inu-Yasha couldn't believe it was the same person he'd carried this whole way. Where had that fight gone?

"Maybe if you just untied me I'd feel better. I could defend myself."

Inu-Yasha frowned.

"What?"

"I wouldn't run away, I promise. You're the only man who's shown me kindness," her face turned shy. "I should repay you for your help."

"How? You don't have money."

"Maybe," she bent her head, avoiding his gaze. "Maybe I can pay you some other way?"

"How?" He asked again, confused.

Kagome looked down at her torn dress and shifted her leg, baring thigh.

Inu-Yasha's jaw swung open.

"Just come over here and free my hands," she batted her lashes and lowered her voice. "I'll make this whole ordeal worth it."

Inu-Yasha rolled eyes.

"You don't really think I'm falling for this, do you?"

"Oh COME ON!" Kagome let out a frustrated cry. "That's my best act!"

"No wonder you needed to run away. Bet it stopped working fast."

She scowled. "You're just a freak who doesn't like women!"

"If I saw one around here maybe I'd show some interest!"

"Let me go!"

He shook his head.

"I'm going for firewood. While I'm gone I hope you get eaten by small wild animals with dull teeth. Sneaky… lying… little…," Inu-Yasha's voice trailed off as he turned to go.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I choose rusty sword."

"What?"

She sighed and renewed her efforts against the ropes. "Barefoot… moron…."

--

Kagome stared into the flames, sulking. Her captor sat across the fire, eating travel meat and ignoring her.

Inu-Yasha's mind raced with the night's events. To his disappointment, the girl had been alive when he returned, intact and with no bite marks. She had worked part of the knot out and gotten to her feet as he entered the clearing. Before she could run, he had dropped the wood and tackled her.

Now she sat with her hands and feet triple-bound.

Inu-Yasha could feel eyes on him and looked up. She was watching him eat.

"I'm going to blindfold you in a minute. Stop staring."

"I'm hungry."

"Not my problem," he took a big bite.

Kagome sighed. "When are we going to get to this mountain?"

"We should reach the outskirts of hanyou territory late tomorrow."

"Hanyou?" She tilted her head. "You're not even full youkai?"

"So what?"

"Oh nothing," her voice turned nonchalant. "I just heard your kind tend to have small… endowments."

Inu-Yasha's jaw tightened.

"Are all harem favorites as big-boned as you?"

"Only if every hanyou is as _blind _as you seem to be," she shot back. "Hmmm… blind and infirm… no wonder you have a temper."

Inu-Yasha closed his hand into a fist, strangling the meat.

"You're the most intolerable female I've ever met."

"Like it's an impressive list."

"It's long enough!"

"Is that what you say when you drop your pants and they snicker?"

He scowled. "Enough about endowment!"

"Why?" Kagome's gaze flicked to his waist. "You seem content to comment about _my_ body."

"That's different."

"How? Like you have more right than I?"

"I will not get into some debate about the sexes with you."

"Cause you'd lose!"

"Do you have to have the last word?"

"Always."

"Not tonight."

She paused.

"Yes."

Inu-Yasha threw up his arms and bellowed across the fire.

"You're RIDICULOUS!"

"Then let me go."

"NO! Are you going to end every argument with that?!"

"When I'm held captive," she said dryly.

"I should never have gone down that alley," Inu-Yasha cursed his ears. It was their fault he had responded to her scream. They pricked up on cue. Swiveling to the left he heard the low shuffle of shaking brush. Something moved in the forest.

"You're right. I think I'd have been—"

"Shut up," he cut in. "Listen."

He rose and turned to face the noise.

"What?" Kagome wheeled around.

"Don't you hear that?"

"Is it the sound of your big head losing air?"

Inu-Yasha rolled eyes. Unbelievable.

Scanning the darkness, he made out a large shape among the trees. It was lumbering towards them. The hanyou stepped forward and grabbed Kagome roughly by the elbow. Pulling her to her feet, he returned his gaze to the forest.

"Ow! Hey!"

"Stop talking for five minutes," he hissed. Pushing her small frame behind him, he drew his sword.

"What do you expect to do with that old thing?" Kagome eyed the weapon with worry. It looked like it was stolen from a junk shop.

"What did I say? Fight the urge to share every inane thought that pops into your head."

"I don't see what the big deal is."

Inu-Yasha pointed with his sword as the noise grew louder. Crashing into the clearing, their visitor stepped from trees into the firelight.

"Take a look. I guess _humans _are the blind ones."

A full-blood youkai stood before them. Covered in thick scales, the demon walked upright on twin tree-trunk legs. Its mouth was full of long, sharp teeth and it blinked at them, vacant eyes coming alive with interest.

Inu-Yasha heard the girl gasp behind him. She moved closer and her breathing sped up by his shoulder.

The youkai took a step forward. It was staring at Kagome.

"_Wa-hant_," its voice sounded like coughed-up phlegm.

"That's far enough," Inu-Yasha raised the sword.

The creature laughed, a gurgling sound that shuddered leaves on nearby trees.

"_Wa-hant fe-mayl_."

"Don't we all," Inu-Yasha gave a fanged grin. "Sorry, you'll not find one here. This loud-mouth behind me is as far from female as it gets."

The creature blinked again and surged forward. It was surprisingly fast for its size.

Inu-Yasha roared and brought his sword down, aiming for the youkai's bloated head. A blinding flash accompanied the swing and all three were knocked from their feet.

Inu-Yasha flew backward and landed on top of Kagome. She cried out at the weight.

"You called _me_ heavy?"

He craned his neck to glare at her.

"_Not_ the time."

The flash faded and the moon reflected off the edge of Inu-Yasha's old, beaten Tessaiga.

"What the—?" He stared at his familiar sword, transformed now into a giant, gleaming fang.

"_Kiillll_," the youkai rose quickly. It lunged for Inu-Yasha, still on his back. Swinging a massive arm it struck him full in the chest.

Inu-Yasha tightened every muscle at the blow, grunting with effort. He shielded the girl under him as claws raked deep.

The youkai screeched high in glee.

"_Kiillll_!"

Its claws came down again.

"No!" Kagome screamed.

Inu-Yasha forced his hands to grip Tessaiga's heavy hilt and lifted the sword high. The blade blocked the next attack and Inu-Yasha staggered to his feet.

"Stay back," he called over his shoulder. "I can handle this."

"You're bleeding," she looked to the dark patch spreading wide across his haori.

He turned to her. "Barely."

They both smiled.

"It'll swell."

"You some kind of expert?"

"As a matter of fact—," Kagome's eyes went wide. "Watch out!" She pointed with her chin as the youkai crashed forward. It clubbed the back of Inu-Yasha's head and sent him sprawling.

Kagome tried to get away, but her restraints held her immobile.

The creature advanced, scooping her up in an oversized hand.

"_Miinnnne_," it gurgled in pleasure.

Kagome looked at its mouth, yawning open. Blood and bits of gore covered sharp teeth. The girl forced her eyes away, not wanting it to be her last sight. Her gaze fell past the demon and in the moonlight she saw a shadow leap into the sky towards them.

"Actually… mine," Inu-Yasha growled through the air.

The youkai turned, but too late.

Inu-Yasha sliced the fang into the creature's skull. It cut through scales and bone, running down its flesh like paper.

Kagome felt the pressure around her middle go slack and fell to the ground. Blood sprayed everywhere and the youkai collapsed in a heap.

Kagome lay still for a moment and heard footsteps rush to her side.

"You okay?"

She raised her head and saw Inu-Yasha over her. His white hair, matted with blood, hung away from his shoulders and brushed against her face. It tickled her nose as he scanned the forest for other wandering youkai. Flicking his attention down, amber eyes checked the length of her body, looking for injuries. Satisfied, his gaze returned to her face.

"Yeah. I think so."

"Well come on then," he slid an arm under her. "Let's get you up."

His fingers spread across the width of her shoulder-blades. She felt their warmth through her dress. She sat up with help and dropped her gaze.

"Sorry."

Inu-Yasha lifted her chin and used his sleeve to wipe the blood from her face.

"That's what we get for talking without arguing."

Her smile returned. "Some little animal with dull teeth huh?" She looked over at the hulking carcass split in two.

"Guess it wasn't really what I wanted after all."

Kagome's eyes returned to his face. "Thank you."

Inu-Yasha cleared his throat.

"You're…uh… welcome."

--

"Are you sure you don't want me to look at that wound?"

Inu-Yasha didn't bother glancing back. "No," he gave the rope in his hand more slack and picked up his pace.

Fresh morning air clung to them as they walked. Larks soared and dived in the new light and Kagome envied their carefree flight. Her legs ached and each step felt like lifting lead. After the attack, Inu-Yasha had insisted they leave the forest. The line of trees grew smaller and smaller as he rushed onward through meadow.

Kagome struggled to keep up. Her wrists were bound and the rope cut deep into her skin. Dried youkai blood flaked from her neck and ears and her mood darkened as Inu-Yasha started into a jog.

"I thought you said we were going to stop at sunrise," she called. The rope grew taut as the space between them widened.

"Come on."

"How can you run when you're hurt?"

"I heal fast."

"But you're still bleeding."

Inu-Yasha stopped.

"That's why I want to hurry. I have medicinal supplies at the mountain," he looked back. Kagome's shoulders sagged low and he could see weakness in her legs. She stared at the ground and her wrists hung dead in front of her. Inu-Yasha cleared his throat.

"Do you need a break?"

She 'hmphed' and plodded forward. The rope lost tension and began to coil in grass as she crossed the space to him. Up close, Inu-Yasha watched her knees shake, rioting against her mind. Kagome braced hands against calves, trying to help them support her weight.

"No."

"Then we'll keep going," Inu-Yasha hefted the bag of goods higher and gave her an impatient frown.

"Wait," Kagome grit teeth, biting down pride. "Why don't you let me treat your injury?"

"Like you know how?"

"Believe it or not, Naraku gave me some experience," she said dryly.

Inu-Yasha's frown deepened. "I don't trust you to," he began walking. The rope rose up from the ground.

Kagome's head tilted in confusion. She grabbed her end, bracing her weight against him.

"You don't like or trust me," she pulled the cord back to her hip. "Why do you keep me?"

He stood with his back to her. "Trying to persuade me to let you go?"

She loosened her hold and returned to his side. "I'm curious."

Inu-Yasha stared from the corner of his eye. "I don't believe you."

"It's not some ploy to escape," Kagome held up bound wrists. "I just don't understand why I'm still here. You save me from a youkai yet claim I'm intolerable. Why didn't you leave me?"

"It attacked both of us."

"No one's attacking now."

He turned to face her. "I don't know."

"You come in, turn my life upside down, steal me from all I've ever known… and you don't know why?"

"Are you sorry I did?"

Kagome opened her mouth to speak and stopped. Her forehead furrowed in thought. Inu-Yasha watched and could almost see the last twenty-four hours unravel in her head.

"No," she said slowly. Her eyes searched his. "I'd be dead if not for you."

He pulled the rope, drawing her close. She felt the puff of his breath against her cheek.

"Then there you go. Neither of us are sorry."

"Yet you won't accept my help?"

He shook his head. "Again with the last word?"

Kagome felt herself smile. "Of course."

Inu-Yasha sighed and shrugged the bag from his shoulders. He crossed his legs deftly and sat down in the grass of the meadow. Tugging the cord between them Kagome joined him, settling herself awkwardly without the balance of hands.

He stared expectantly. "Okay. Treat."

She looked to her wrists. "How?"

"You said you could," he shrugged. "Make do."

Kagome's frame sank. "You're impossible. I don't even have water," her eyes fell to the bag. Inu-Yasha noticed her gaze.

"No," he pushed it far from her reach. "There's nothing in there you could use."

"Fine. Take off your haori."

He obliged without protest, slipping arms out of both layers and balling the fire-rat fabric in his lap.

Kagome examined his bare chest and inhaled sharply. His wound had scabbed in parts but still oozed. She leaned close and saw how the edges were beginning to yellow.

"There must have been poison in that youkai's claws," she stretched a finger to touch the infected area.

Inu-Yasha hissed as she made contact, but said nothing.

Her gaze roamed the meadow, hunting for something to use. She looked to herself and drew knees up to her chest. With teeth she grabbed at a tear in her dress hem and pulled.

"That thing is already too short."

Her eyes snapped up. "I'm making do."

He fell silent as she tore additional strips from her sleeves. Spitting them into her hands, Kagome quickly tied them together in a makeshift bandage. She ripped bunches of grass and wiped puss from the wound, ignoring Inu-Yasha as he bit fangs into his lower lip.

When she had cleaned the gash as best she could she shifted closer, bandage in hand.

"Lift your hair," she motioned to the tangled mess hanging over his chest.

Staring hard, he grabbed a handful of white and held it back by his neck. Kagome took in the exposed span of shoulders and outline of muscle in his arm. She cleared her throat. "Stop glaring."

"Your touch is clumsy," he snarled.

"Because my hands are_ bound_."

"Well hurry up," Inu-Yasha shifted his eyes to her ear. "I don't like being ogled."

"I'm not ogling!"

A brow raised. "Your gaze says otherwise."

"You give yourself too much credit," Kagome felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Right."

She scowled and rose to her knees.

"Uncross your legs."

"Why? Want to look there as well?"

"Now!"

His ears flattened at the tone. He did as told and set the haori to the side.

Kagome shuffled near, dropping her knee dangerously close to where his legs met.

Inu-Yasha darted a look down and snapped his head up.

Kagome met his startled face. "Ogling?"

He drained of color. "I was mistaken."

"Indeed."

He watched warily, afraid of a jerked knee destroying his ability to procreate. With her hands bound, Kagome had trouble keeping the bandage over the wound while circling it around his back. She had thought being closer might have helped. She tried first to fasten it with her elbow, then knee. Inu-Yasha grimaced at the pressure.

Kagome blew bangs from her face as she dug her knee deeper, struggling to maintain balance.

Inu-Yasha swore and snatched the cloth from her hands.

"Enough! I'll do it," he pushed her away and began winding the frayed fabric around his middle. The shove made her wobble and she felt herself begin to fall backward. Inu-Yasha dropped the bandage and grabbed her forearm, keeping her in place.

"How did you expect to treat this," he motioned to the wound. "When you can barely keep yourself upright?"

Kagome ripped her arm from his grasp. "It's not like you make it easy. You could've helped."

"You didn't ask," he returned to wrapping the cloth.

Kagome fell silent and rubbed the blood from her knee, watching as he swiftly bound off the gash.

"It needs to be tighter."

"It's tight enough."

"You need pressure to staunch the blood flow."

"Any more and I won't be able to breathe."

"Good," she reached for the bandage. "Maybe then you won't walk so fast."

He swatted her hands. She persisted and wrestled the end from his fingers.

"And you need to knot it over the wound, not at your side."

He stared sullenly.

"Don't sulk."

"Don't mother me."

"Stop acting like you need one," Kagome stretched and pulled the fabric, cringing as another hiss escaped through his teeth. "Sorry."

"This is your fault you know," Inu-Yasha continued to glare. "That youkai wouldn't have attacked if not for you."

"What?"

"He was after you," he bit down as she tied the ends together. "Your scent led him right to us."

"It did not!"

"Yes it did, it's overpowering. I can smell it even through the youkai guts in your hair."

"I have a scent?"

"Of course you do. Everyone does."

"What do I smell like?"

"Maggots."

Kagome made a face. "Thanks," leaning across his leg she picked up his haori. "I'm done."

"About time," Inu-Yasha snatched the robe from her hand.

"You're welcome."

He ignored her and slipped his shoulders into the bright red sleeves.

"We've still got a lot of ground to cover," he tied the robe closed and rose to his feet. "Come on."

Kagome stood, dusting her hands together. "Does it feel better?"

Inu-Yasha took a deep breath, testing the binding. "Yes. In fact, I think I feel well enough to run."

Kagome sighed. "We're going to go… faster?"

He cracked a grin. "Of course," he moved in front of her and bent down. "Get on my back."

"What?"

"You travel too slow. We'll make better time on my legs."

"I'll keep up."

Inu-Yasha looked back. "You can't. It's like I lead a toddler with the way you waddle."

"I don't waddle!"

"You do."

"What about your injury?"

"You treated it."

"Grass and dirty bits of dress are hardly long-term."

"It'll be fine," he turned and reached for her wrists. "Plus we can't keep taking these breaks."

"This wasn't a break," Kagome pulled her hands from his. "I was helping you."

Inu-Yasha rolled eyes. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

A line appeared as Kagome clenched jaw. "I don't know what you're talking about."

His gaze turned indulging. "You asked me to wait."

She bit down harder. "Don't look at me like that," her face went hot.

Inu-Yasha grabbed her wrists again, thick fingers circling tightly. "I know a thing or two about pride."

"Really?" Kagome wrestled against his hold. "The first rule is not embarrassing the person."

"Oh? You know the rules?" He touched a claw to his chin, as if in thought. "An argument over the size of my just-threatened manhood says you don't."

Kagome's face went from hot to scorching. She felt about to blister.

Ducking his head, Inu-Yasha pulled her hands over and around his neck. Leaning forward, his height swept her feet off the ground.

Left with no choice Kagome lifted her knees to his side.

Inu-Yasha hooked his arms around her thighs and drew her close.

"Hold on."

Pressed tight to him, Kagome scowled into his hair.

"We need to work on your listening skills."

"More your shutting-up-and-doing skills."

"I could choke you right now."

He nosed her bound wrists away from his throat.

"Then consider this a test of trust."

She shifted her chin to his shoulder. "I hope my smell makes you pass out."

"I have a feeling it'll choke me before your hands do."

Her scowl darkened as he stooped and picked up the bag. Slinging it beside her he took off. His steps started slow, but quickly spread and sped up. Ground and sky flew past as he worked to a run. The meadow became a blur of green, tan and brown and the larks soaring above fell back as he overtook them.

Kagome soon forgot her anger. She tensed her thighs and pushed herself higher on Inu-Yasha's back. Her wrists fell to his chest and her neck hugged his as she stared in wonder. Scenery blinked in and out of her vision and she gasped as he jumped a fallen log without breaking stride.

"This is amazing," she whispered.

Inu-Yasha looked from the corner of his eye and saw her face inches from his. She watched the landscape and he could feel her delight beat hard and fast in her chest. Wind whipped her hair behind her ears and the dark waves danced wildly. He tried focusing on his feet and the path ahead but found himself stealing glances at her parted mouth and wide gaze.

Kagome felt eyes on her and turned. She smiled as he darted his attention to the meadow.

"Inu-Yasha?"

A hint of color entered his cheeks. "What?"

"You're right," her nose bumped his jaw as he leapt a large boulder. "Your squat, bow-legged gait makes better time."

He grunted in acknowledgment and the color faded.

Kagome's smile grew. She _did_ know the rules.

They traveled until late afternoon, the rhythmic pounding of Inu-Yasha's steps broken only by Kagome's gasps and exclamations. They ran through meadow, plain and thicket. By the time evening stretched fingers of cool blue and grey the countryside had grown uneven. Inu-Yasha slowed as they climbed a steep hill and entered a short grove of wind-beaten trees.

Kagome's nose and ears were red and her hands had gone numb. A chill had entered the air long ago. Her muscles ached and it took every ounce of effort to keep her eyelids from sliding closed. Inu-Yasha still held her thighs and she knew it was he who kept her in place.

He surveyed the area, taking in familiar crops of rock that marked the beginning of Ouja territory. Lifting his head, he sniffed a clan member nearby. He started down the hill toward a sheltered glen used often to camp.

At the base, the charred remnants of a fire still smoldered. Inu-Yasha stopped and lifted Kagome's arms from around his neck. Stooping low, he heard her groan as her feet touched earth.

"You'd think you were the one who had run this whole way," he turned to smirk but stopped as he saw the low set of her shoulders. She rubbed her nose with raw fingers, trying to regain feeling.

"Leave me be," her words were weary. "You were the choppiest beast of burden I've ever had to ride."

He grinned. She had strength left for insult.

"Maybe if you developed some thigh muscles you would be able to stand now."

Kagome raised her head and shot him a baleful look. "If you weren't so wide around the middle I wouldn't have had to work them so hard."

"Don't speak to me of width. You were ten times heavier than the bag of Kanaka silver."

"Which banged against me most of the way."

"A fitting incentive for you to work on lengthening your strides. That would help your thighs _and_ keep you from my back."

"Turn down the charm. All these sweet-nothings will go to my head."

"At least there will be action up there."

"So says the horse that walks upright and speaks."

Inu-Yasha paused. In the silence he heard the soft pad of footsteps approach.

Kagome waited, but it was a different male voice that answered.

"He does what he can," a man dressed in dark purple emerged from the trees. "Being of limited means," he met her surprised look with laughing eyes.

"This is Miroku," Inu-Yasha gestured to their visitor and the man bowed low.

"My lady."

Kagome nodded stiffly.

The man rose and his gaze roamed blatantly down her frame. He smiled at the plunging neck of her dress and she moved to Inu-Yasha's side as his eyes settled there.

"It seems Kanaka still has undiscovered treasures."

Inu-Yasha scoffed.

"Wait till she speaks. Her breasts can only do so much."

Kagome grabbed his arm, shielding her chest with his haori's wide sleeves.

"When I said horse," she hissed into his elbow. "I meant _pig_."

"Now who doles sweet-nothings?"

"They are deserved."

Miroku's smile grew at the exchange. "She seems charming. No doubt she'll keep you busy."

"Not busy enough to share."

The man coughed into his fist, dropping his gaze from her cleavage at once. "No, of course."

Kagome couldn't decide who to glare at, the man claiming ownership or the one coveting it. She settled for crossing her arms and once again cursing God. Despite a journey of miles, she had a feeling her travels had just begun.

--


	3. ANGER

A/N: This fic has been on a backburner because of my Kouga/Kagome story _Reborn_, but I finally finished a new chapter. The end of Chapter 2 is different as well, so those who aren't first-time readers should go back and skim. I cut out the river scene and replaced it with Miroku's introduction.

Once more, sorry about the crazy wait. Hope you enjoy!

**-- CHAPTER THREE – ANGER --**

Kagome's mouth fell open as her neck craned up. After resting the night, the trio had journeyed all morning. Now, giant mountains soared before them, blanketed in thick white. Their jagged peaks seemed to touch cloud. Kagome stared at rock overhangs coated in ice and snow piled in the shallowest of crevices.

"How is this possible?" She turned to the hanyou beside her. "It's still summer."

"One of my men can manipulate weather," Inu-Yasha said simply.

"Enough to keep all this from melting?"

"He began icing trails through the mountains decades ago."

"Decades?" Kagome shook her head in disbelief. "How old is he?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged. "One-hundred-forty-something I think."

"WHAT?!"

He hiked a thumb to his comrade. "Miroku's pushing one-eighty."

The man to his left frowned. "Thanks for that."

Kagome pulled her gaze from the mountain and appraised the hanyou. "How old are you?"

Inu-Yasha cleared his throat. "Old enough."

"Older than Miroku?"

"No," Miroku leaned forward and spoke over Inu-Yasha's chest. "Younger. _Much_ younger."

"Really?" Kagome's head poked from Inu-Yasha's right side. "How did he become leader of the Ouja then?"

"His father created the clan to serve as a haven."

Kagome's face lit up with interest. "So his father was full youkai?"

"Indeed."

Inu-Yasha growled low. "Quiet."

The man straightened. Kagome, still curious, peered farther over.

"Are you a hanyou as well?"

Miroku nodded. "A wind demon."

"Why do you look human?"

He gave an indulgent smile. "Not all hanyou come with claws and dog ears."

"The powerful ones do," Inu-Yasha smirked.

On either side, Kagome and Miroku rolled eyes.

"Are we going to stand here all day?" He ignored their lack of humor. "Make yourself useful Miroku."

The man obliged and drew back heavy sleeves.

"See my difference Kagome," he spread palms wide. She watched his fingers begin to lengthen and twist, as if made of air. Miroku's arms lost their solid form and soon his entire body wavered like smoke. A blur of purple and black, he started circling the pair, spinning faster and faster.

Kagome gasped as her feet lifted into mid-air. She looked to Inu-Yasha. He wore a bored expression.

"Don't forget the bag."

It rose from the ground and joined them. They climbed quickly and Kagome held back breath, not daring to move. Inu-Yasha yawned and scratched his ears.

"Relax," he spoke without glancing over. "I've done this countless times."

Kagome refused to answer. Visions of Miroku losing concentration and dropping her hundreds of feet drew her mouth to a thin line.

"Oi!" Inu-Yasha's voice turned sharp and he glared at the blur surrounding them. "Quit ogling her chest!"

"_Sorry_."

Kagome heard the word like a breeze at her ear and palmed the front of her dress unconsciously.

"_Her attire makes it hard not to_."

Inu-Yasha eyed her tattered clothes. He frowned and pulled off the outer layer of his haori.

"Put this on."

She unclamped her lips. "What? Right now?"

"No, next year," he rolled eyes as if she were a child. "Yes now."

"Why?"

"Because your nipples have distracted Miroku since we reached the colder climate of the mountain."

Kagome forgot her fear and hugged an entire arm to her chest.

"You can't say things like that!"

"You asked why."

"My body is not free for comment!"

He sighed. "Haven't we argued about this already?"

She felt her anger flare. "Obviously not enough!"

"Just put it on," Inu-Yasha's irritation leapt to match hers.

"If I do, it'll show I belong to you."

"That's the point."

"No one owns me."

Inu-Yasha's face turned cross. "I do."

Kagome lifted a chin. "No."

He glowered. "You _will_ wear this," he stuck the garment under her nose. "It'll tell my men not to touch you."

"I have a mouth. I can tell them myself."

"Like you told Naraku?"

Anger turned to rage. "Shut up!"

"Put on the damn haori!"

"NO!"

"_We're here,_" Miroku interjected. He crested the lip of a rock ledge and a worn path edged by snow spread out before them.

Kagome barely heard. "That was low Inu-Yasha."

"You say my name like it should shame me."

"What a ridiculous thought," her hands fisted at her sides. She seethed as Miroku moved them over ground and slowed his spinning.

Kagome had no room for relief as her feet touched cold rock. Inu-Yasha's mention of Naraku burned. The moment she felt weight settle back to her heels she turned and marched down the path. It disappeared into a dark tunnel and Kagome ploughed forward, oblivious.

"Where are you going?" Inu-Yasha rushed after her.

"Away from you!"

She reached the tunnel and the drop in temperature only made her insides blaze hotter.

A second set of footfalls entered and Inu-Yasha grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. Kagome cried out and struck his hand.

"Let GO!"

Inu-Yasha's grip tightened and he snatched her free arm. "Calm down!"

She wrestled against his hold. "I won't wear it! You'll have to be like the man you reference and MAKE ME!" The accusation tumbled from her mouth, alive. Flashes from the harem filled the passage and a choking helplessness surged up her insides.

Inu-Yasha's claws dug painfully into skin.

"This isn't about the haori."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. She wrapped herself in anger, shielding the despair. "You think you know?"

"I am not him."

"Liar! You use your strength as he did," Kagome struggled to hit him. His hands moved to her wrists and he raised them high.

"I remove the rope and you try to strike me?"

"A rope you had no right using!"

"No right? I saved your life!"

Kagome tried yanking her arms down, elbows splayed wildly. "That doesn't mean it's yours to bind!"

"I'll do what I want!"

"Not with me!"

Inu-Yasha growled and brought her hands to his chest. He jerked her forward, closing the space between them. "I could've left you in Kanaka!"

"At lease I wouldn't have to hear you throw it in my face," Kagome glared from his shoulder. "I'm a PERSON. People shouldn't _own _other people, regardless of 'rescue'."

"Well they do."

"You and Naraku do."

"We aren't the same!"

"I see one man."

His fingers tightened over hers. "You're angry at him, not me."

"Don't talk like you know me," Kagome pushed out from his torso. "And don't tell me who I'm angry at," she fought against his hands, jabbing nails deep.

Inu-Yasha cursed and wrenched her arms back over his shoulder. She crashed into his chest, knocking jaw against collarbone.

"You claim I use strength," he shoved her face away and frowned thunder. "But you have no idea what I'm capable of," his claws squeezed harder, crushing fingers.

Kagome bit down, refusing to cry out. "You think you can intimidate me?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"I don't want to! You're the one who's overreacting!"

"Overreacting?" Kagome's voice spiked high. "How should I act when you speak of a man who stole a year of my life?!"

Inu-Yasha's ears flattened at the pitch. "We're talking about a _haori_!"

"You were the one who said we weren't!"

"Stop yelling!" He roared.

"YOU!"

They stared at each other, anger charging the air. Kagome breathed in ragged, uneven bursts, shoulders rising and falling fast.

"Are we really having this fight?" Inu-Yasha's chest heaved with equal fervor.

"Why do you talk like that? Like we haven't just met?"

"You bring it out in me!" His eyes searched hers. He saw pain and humiliation she did not voice. "I just don't understand where the girl I found went. She wouldn't lash out at the mere_ mention_ of her previous owner."

"He didn't OWN me!"  
"Call it what you will! You still let him hold sway!" The same emotion from the city rose up, and he shook his head to purge it. Inu-Yasha leaned down, mouth by her ear.

"You let him make you weak," he whispered. "Just his name robs you of sense," his lips brushed her hair and she felt warm breath through the words.

Kagome jerked her head back. "Shut up."

"I'm right."

"Don't pretend to have some hidden insight," she stared at the clawed hands swallowing hers. "You're just like him."

"Really? Have I beat you? Forced you to sleep with me? Made you into a joke to service some insecurity?" He craned forward until their noses touched. "Have I??"

Rage lightened his eyes almost yellow and Kagome gulped. She started to bow and one of his hands exploded to her chin, keeping it up.

"Don't look away. You accuse and label me. Have the courage to look me in the eye when you judge my character."

Kagome felt heat rise in her cheeks. She shook her chin from his grasp. "You seek to humble me. Yet it's YOU who holds ME captive. I have just as much right to freedom as you!"

"That's not the world we live in."

"It should be!"

"And who would change it? You?"

"Maybe!" Kagome knew she was losing steam and ground. "I can get pretty loud about things I believe in!"

"You don't say," Inu-Yasha felt a hint of wry slip through his temper. "You hide the trait well."

"Don't make fun of me."

"It's the only way I know to talk to you."

"Then learn silence."

"You first."

"I can be quiet!"

"Right."

"I can!"

"You, who has to have the last word?"

Kagome paused, grappling for self-control. "Yes."

"Ha!"

Faces close, they noticed the lack of space separating them. They were breathing each other's air, tasting hot anger in the cool dim. Inu-Yasha's claws hung by her chin, grazing skin. Color climbed his features. He hastily withdrew the hand and Kagome's eyes flicked to the space where it had been. Inu-Yasha loosened his hold and allowed her to step from his collar, clearing his throat in obvious discomfort.

"Are you going to wear my haori or not?"

"Not."

"Suit yourself," he wiped her smell from his cheek. "You'll regret it."

"How's that?"

"Regret what?" Having morphed back to solid by the ledge, Miroku strode down the trail toward them.

"Keeping her current outfit," Inu-Yasha nodded to the short, tattered remnants of dress. Skin peeked everywhere and Miroku beamed.

"She looks great. Practically naked."

Pink bloomed in Kagome's face.

"Just like women should be. Scantily clad and proud of it."

"So true," Inu-Yasha joined Miroku's grin.

Kagome flashed the dog hanyou an indignant glare. "I hate you."

"Your choice," he reminded. Satisfaction spread his smile wide.

A vein appeared in her forehead. She thrust out a fuming hand. "Give."

"Give what?"

"Your haori."

"This?" Inu-Yasha shook the fire-rat robe, mocking innocence. "What for?"

The vein popped bigger. "So I can wear it."

"Wait, wait. You… want to wear this? _My_ haori? On _you_?"

Kagome bit her lip so hard it paled to white. "_Yes_."

"But after all that? And won't it show my ownership—?"

"Give me your goddamn shirt!"

Inu-Yasha obliged, tossing it over. The material was crumpled and wrinkled from their fight, pressed between them as they had measured wills. Kagome snatched the blur of red and spun around.

"She's already begging you out of your clothes!" Miroku clapped, applauding his leader. "If only I had such command over the female mind."

Kagome's glare turned to livid fire. Miroku's hands froze and he swallowed uneasily. Cupping his mouth, the wind demon leaned to Inu-Yasha. "She's had practice with those."

The hanyou 'hmphed', watching her. "I won."

"Jackass."

"Starting up the pet names again?"

Kagome untied the sash at her waist. "Just wait."

"Waiting," Inu-Yasha crossed arms over his chest.

She inspected the haori at arms length. "Are you going to stand there gawking or what?"

"Of course!" Miroku moved closer.

A clawed hand clamped his shoulder.

"No, no! Absolutely not," Miroku swiveled to face the opposite wall. He sighed at the outline of rock as Inu-Yasha joined him. The wind demon listened to the shuffle of cloth and zip of tying, palming his face. "Sometimes you make me sad."

Inu-Yasha patted his friend's back. "Being normal is good for you once in awhile. You need to learn there's more to life than naked women."

"So says the man who can count those women on one hand."

"At least I don't have to use that hand on myself."

"Quiet."

Inu-Yasha cleared his throat.

"_Sir_."

"I'm done," Kagome called. She gave a small twirl as they turned.

She had wrapped the haori around her middle and Inu-Yasha's gaze took in the outline of collarbone and bare shoulders. The old dress sash was cinched tight at her waist and pronounced the curve of distracting hips.

"It'd be better over your face," Inu-Yasha's stare trailed down her form.

"Oh? Is that why your eyes can't seem to meet mine?"

His head snapped up at once. "Shut up."

She smiled. "Wasn't the original plan to deter your men?"

"They're so desperate even your heavy set won't put them off."

"From what I hear, you've got a number close to desperate."

"Hardly," his frown poked fangs over his lower lip. "I have high standards."

"Is that code for 'fragile ego'?"

"You'd know. Bet you're upset not being on that list."

"Ooo," Kagome faked a wound in the chest. "You got me. Truth stings."

"Like your face!"

"Are you four?! Worst yet!"

"Coming from the queen of crappy comebacks!"

She clutched tighter. "Ow. Another zinger."

Miroku looked back and forth between them.

"Do you ever stop?"

Inu-Yasha's ears twisted to his comrade. "Stop what?"

"This ridiculously transparent banter."

The pair looked to each other.

"Transparent as what?"

"Attraction."

Kagome cupped her ear, thinking she'd misheard. "Excuse me?"

"You like each other."

"Were you here before?" Inu-Yasha waved a finger between the girl and himself. "We had a real fight. She almost cried."

"I did not!" Kagome planted hands on hips. "You're such a liar!"

"So the others weren't real?" Miroku persisted.

Kagome frowned. "We hate each other."

"Our conversation holds no agenda," the hanyou matched her scowl.

"Yet you stand close together and the air between you is not welcome to others," Miroku motioned between them. "It's thick with tension."

"It's loathing that bogs the air."

"And your scent," Inu-Yasha cracked a grin.

"See?" Kagome made a face. "There's no hidden depth. I know he's an idiot."

"And she likes to tell me in a variety of ways."

Miroku's eyes lit with amusement. "Finishing each other's sentences now?"

"No," they answered together.

"Of course," the wind demon smiled.

Inu-Yasha rolled eyes. "She not my type. I like _pretty_ girls."

"Hey!" Kagome's frown deepened. "At five conquests, you should _be_ so lucky! You must have the experience of a boy still living at home!"

"Lucky? Perhaps if I were blind, deaf and had no sense of taste or touch."

"Oh come on Inu-Yasha," Miroku's grin grew. "Her scent alone could beguile the best of men."

Inu-Yasha scrunched his nose, as if catching a whiff of something gone bad.

"Maybe a man who'd spent a lifetime digging latrines."

Miroku leaned toward Kagome. "He's lying. It's intoxicating. It makes me want to father your children."

Kagome jerked away. "I'll take the latrine-digger."

Inu-Yasha seized her arm and she moved to his side willingly.

"You're such a pervert," the hanyou shook his head.

"What? After a hundred-and-eighty years I can't look for someone to carry my line?"

"You've been asking for as long as I've known you."

"Which has only been—."

Inu-Yasha glowered. Miroku swallowed the number.

From Inu-Yasha's chest, Kagome looked up. "Are you close to me in years?"

"I don't think so," Miroku leered. "Humans his age do not draw the thoughts in others you do."

Inu-Yasha bristled with warning and Miroku's eyes lifted from her frame.

"I was merely ascertaining her age."

Kagome shifted closer and Inu-Yasha's fingers almost slid to her waist. He caught himself and let his arm thud lamely behind her. "By imagining your hands on her?"

Miroku shrugged. "We know I only like _young_ maidens."

"It's obvious she's young."

Kagome shook her head. "I'm almost to my twentieth year."

Inu-Yasha scoffed. "I'm mistaken. Took you that long to work to the top of a harem?"

"I didn't start out a slave."

"What then?"

Kagome fell quiet. Amber eyes scrutinized her.

"Well?"

She frowned again. "Am I going to meet this clan of yours or what?"

Miroku's grin turned curious. "I believe we've broached a subject not open for discussion," he tilted his head. "What were you?"

Inu-Yasha felt a shake begin in her. It crossed the space between them and spoke aloud.

_Don't. Please._

"Forget it," he pulled Kagome around to face the path ahead. "We've wasted enough talk on her."

Gratitude seeped from her in waves and he once more swallowed down emotion.

As they began walking, Inu-Yasha told his hand to release hers. His fingers tightened in answer. Kagome's warm palm made his begin to sweat and he tried loosening his grip. It refused. She took no notice and kept in step with him. Inu-Yasha gave up, allowing the contact to remain.

They marched in silence. Miroku carried the bag of silver and it jangled as he followed. The clanking metal reverberated off high walls and alerted a hulking sentry waiting ahead.

Inu-Yasha knew who was stationed at the tunnel's end but still jumped as the guard stepped from shadow. He was never quite prepared for the ape-like arms, orange skin and bulging eyes of Jinenji.

Jinenji bowed low. "Welcome back Lord Inu-Yasha."

Inu-Yasha expected Kagome to draw back in fear. Instead, she turned with a dry look.

"Lord?"

"Only Jinenji calls him that," Miroku motioned the guard over.

The orange hanyou lumbered forward, taking the sack Miroku held out expectantly. Jinenji's eyes fell briefly to Kagome before shuffling to let them pass. Inu-Yasha pushed at Kagome waist. She resisted and stepped from his hold.

"I'm Kagome," she said softly.

Jinenji lifted his head. He looked to his right and left, seeing who she spoke to.

"It must be very lonely watching this entrance by yourself."

Jinenji stared at the ground. "I'm used to it," he pulled on the bottom of his ill-fitting shirt.

"Want company sometime? I could use friends in a place like this."

His cheeks flushed bright red. Jinenji flit a glance to Inu-Yasha and shook his head.

"That's alright my lady."

Kagome laid a hand on his wrist. "Are you a hanyou?"

He made a noise resembling a snort. "I should think my features give that away."

Kagome smiled. "What about them? They suit you."

Jinenji looked up, big eyes going wider. "Thank you, Lady Kagome."

Inu-Yasha frowned. "Come on," he started walking. Miroku joined him.

"Nice to meet you Jinenji," Kagome smiled again and followed the pair.

"Bye," Jinenji stared at the wrist she had touched.

The tunnel opened into a large cavern. Torches stood propped at angles in the rock, circling high overhead. They cast sputtering shadows across the path. In the wavering light, Kagome saw footprints of every kind stamped in dirt. She stopped and squatted down, tracing the outline of tiny paws and five-toed human feet much smaller than hers.

"You have hanyou children here?" Her voice echoed into the cavern.

Inu-Yasha looked over his shoulder. "So?"

Kagome shrugged. "I just imagined something different. I didn't know families lived here."

His back tensed. "They don't."

"What?"

"Come on," Inu-Yasha kept walking.

Kagome rose from her crouch, glancing back at the prints before hurrying to his side.

"Why?"

He growled. "Why what?"

"Why don't any live here?"

Inu-Yasha looked from the corner of his eye. "It doesn't matter," his glare gave Kagome a rare moment of prudence and she dropped the question.

They continued through the cavern. At its end, massive oak doors towered high, nestled in sandstone. Heavy brass rings served as handles and Inu-Yasha lifted one absently. The wood creaked and groaned as he pulled, swinging a slow arc across the ground.

Miroku gripped Kagome's elbow and backed up. Light spilled in from the other side. She craned on tip-toes, trying to see over the wind demon.

"You're taller than Inu-Yasha."

Dog ears swiveled back toward her

"I think your frame is broader too."

They twitched.

Miroku beamed.

"You're easy on the eyes as well," his hand reached behind and cupped her backside.

Kagome yelped. "Pervert!" Her slap cracked into the cave.

Inu-Yasha turned, wearing triumph. "You can walk in on his 'bigger' arm if you want."

Kagome trudged forward. Grudging fingers took a white-sleeved elbow.

Inu-Yasha drew his arm to his side, pinching her hand. "Serves you right. You think you'd have learned your lesson about my second-in-command already."

"He _is _taller."

"You like _me_ more."

"Only cause you're cutting off circulation to my brain."

He pressed harder.

Mumbling curses, Kagome followed him into light. They entered a smaller room, carved from rock. In contrast to the barren outer cave, lavish decoration sprawled throughout. Rugs lounged across the floor and ornate tapestries were draped everywhere. Kagome spied bolts of silk and gold-trimmed brocade piled in a corner and an open crate in another, overloaded with copper pieces, bronzed armor and tins of spice. A roughly-hewn table sat in the room's center, occupied by two hanyou playing cards. They guarded a wide tunnel with steps leading down into darkness. Dressed in heavy breastplates and coarse, brown fur, they looked part kuma. Kagome had never seen bear demons up close and leaned forward on Inu-Yasha's arm.

The hanyou jumped from their seats as the door opened and withdrew swords. Cards flew across the table and each scowled so deep Kagome feared they had stumbled into the wrong mountain lair.

"Easy," Inu-Yasha held up a hand. "It's just us."

The one on the right peered with his good eye, sheathing his weapon. "Sorry boss."

"Why so nervous?"

"We had another _visit _while you and Miroku were away."

Kagome stared at the guard reporting in. He was missing an eye and a scarred bit of skin was the only mark another had once existed. He was indeed half kuma, but except for the fur framing his face and shoulders, appeared human. He raked wide claws through his dreaded mess of hair, unaware of her scrutiny.

Inu-Yasha's outstretched hand curled to fist. "From the east? Why didn't Jinenji say anything?"

"They entered from one of the southern access caves," the other hanyou stooped to right his fallen chair.

"How many?"

"Twenty, give or take. _He _wasn't with them."

Inu-Yasha's arms tensed and Kagome's fingers were mashed harder into his side.

"Coward! Sending only scouts!"

"Even without him, they killed both southern guards and raided the entire room," the one-eyed kuma balled a fist and pushed it into his palm. "We got them though. Bottled them in the door and ripped their flimsy wolf bodies to shreds. Only two escaped."

"Good," Inu-Yasha nodded. "We need to get to the main hall and revise security. The Wolf Prince will send retribution."

The other guard noticed Kagome. "Who's the girl?"

Inu-Yasha looked down in surprise, remembering she was there. Lines creased her forehead and her mouth was drawn in a thin line of pain. His arm relaxed instantly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay," Kagome flexed her fingers, wincing as joints snapped. "You need your wound tended before you go."

Inu-Yasha touched his chest, annoyed. "Later."

"You've lost a lot of blood."

"My men have lost more," he looked to the one-eyed hanyou for confirmation. He nodded.

"Nine were hurt in the assault and Eiichi's arm was bitten off."

"What?!" Kagome forgot her hand, surging from Inu-Yasha's side. "Where? I can help."

She stopped inches from the kuma and he backed up, uncomfortable with proximity to a human. "Eiichi is a hebi demon. Snakes can re-grow limbs."

"And how could you help anyway?" Inu-Yasha scoffed. "You barely treated me in that field."

Kagome straightened. "You wanted to know what I was before slavery? I used to be a healer, among other things. My village's healer."

"A good find Inu-Yasha," the second guard motioned them toward the tunnel. "She'll be useful."  
"Wait. She's been out of practice for a year."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I memorized over a hundred remedies before I could run."

"Explains your lack of exercise."

"Insult all you like, I'm going," she started after the hanyou, who were already heading down the steps.

Inu-Yasha rushed around the table, grabbing a handful of haori. "No, you're not."

"What?" She looked to his fingers full of red, confused.

"I don't want you there."

"Why?"

"I…," Inu-Yasha didn't meet her eye. "I'm different in front of my men."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't get you. What's the point in taking me if you're not going to use me? Or do you think I don't have worth outside a bedroom?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then let me help. I don't care if you're different," her eyes turned earnest. "Please."

Inu-Yasha released the fabric. Sighing, he pushed past and started through the passage. "Keep up."

It was her only warning.

--

Kagome blinked sweat from her eyes and hunched lower, threading a thin cord of sinew into her patient's skin. He hissed and propped himself higher on elbows, trying to see.

"Be careful human."

"Take your own advice," her nose dropped closer to the wound. "I'm the one sewing your leg closed."

"I could regenerate without you."

"Not with giant flaps of muscle hanging to the floor," her fingers were steady as she stitched the gash together.

Bodies rushed around them, carrying towels and bloody bandages. Kagome and her charge were in a corner of the main hall and shouting voices created a steady din. In the past hour, Kagome had treated four of the nine injured hanyou and seen demons of every shape, size and race. There were men who flew like birds, crawled like spiders, called fire into their very palms, and could only speak telepathically. She had stopped counting how many took up the hall after fifty-three. Never had she seen so many youkai in one place.

Inu-Yasha had pointed her to Eiichi and then, with Miroku in tow, marched toward a long table covered in maps. She hadn't seen him since. The snake demon had compensated for his absence though, pelting her with oaths of the worst kind. The barrage had continued until she started swearing back with more volume and variety. Defeated, he'd fallen to silent brooding while she finished wrapping his bloody stump of arm. It hadn't gotten better from there.

"You're not embroidering woman," her latest patient snapped. "Finish up!"

Kagome ignored the kitsune. From the corner of her eye, she spotted his tail, half hidden under him, jerk at her latest pull.

"I'm not _hurting_ you, am I?" She tugged the next stitch extra hard.

"Quit it!" Bushy bangs flopped over his forehead. "You did that on purpose!"

"Did not."

"I thought healers were supposed to be gentle!"

"I thought hanyou were supposed to be tough."

"Just do your job!"

"I can fix your leg," she pushed the sinew back in. "But there's no hope for your mouth."

"Funny," he blew bangs from his face. He paused a moment and she felt eyes on her. "Whose prize are you anyway?"

"No one's."

"I mean, who brought you in? Are you from Kanaka?"

Kagome glanced from her work. "I wasn't _brought_ in. I was kidnapped. And I'm not _from_ Kanaka. I was found there."

He arched curious brows. "You're pretty mouthy for a slave."

"Wrong on another count. Not a slave."

"How'd you get this way? Flippant I mean."

"Get this way?" Kagome finished tying the final knot. "You make it sound like I've caught some kind of affliction."

"It affects your mouth more than mine."

She straightened slowly, pressing tired fingers into the small of her back. "All done."

"Hey," he sat up, off his elbows. "What's your name?"

"I brought down your fever, bandaged an infected hand, and just shut your leg. You ask now??"

"You didn't ask mine."

"You winced every time I touched you. Like I was made of acid!"

He thrust out his good hand. "I'm Shippo."

"Kagome," she took the offered palm. His hand was smaller than Inu-Yasha's, but the grip was the same, tense with restrained strength. He was careful not to hurt her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," her eyes lifted from the light blonde fuzz of his arm. "How old are you?"

He grinned. "Forty-two."

"Young?"

"Very. I'm usually put in charge of the children," Shippo pushed against his knees and rose. Standing, he was taller than she thought. His pointed nose and chin cleared her hair. "That's why I went to defend the southern entrance. I rarely get to fight."

"I'd have never known," she ventured a smile. "You fared so well."

He shook his head, brushing away more bang. "I can see why you were picked up. You'd be desirable to most, if not for the sarcasm."

"Oh no. I better rush to stop. What do I have of value if not beauty?"

The kitsune chuckled. "It does give you charm though."

Kagome ducked her head, embarrassed that she had purposefully tried making him laugh.

"So tell me. Who's claimed you?"

Through the clamor and noise, someone coughed into their fist.

"I did," Inu-Yasha appeared from the crowd, holding a rolled map. "I should think it obvious since she wears my haori."

Shippo backed up, bowing slightly. "Inu-Yasha," he looked from Kagome's bare shoulders to the red around her middle. "Of course."

"And she's mine. Exclusively."

"I was just asking."

"I'm sure."

Kagome's smile dropped. "Don't talk like I'm not here."

"I'll talk how I want. And you'll speak when spoken to," Inu-Yasha said curtly. "Come with me. My men can handle the rest," he held out an expectant hand.

"I was going to tend the injury over there," she motioned to a hanyou cradling a bleeding head with four arms.

"Shippo can treat him," Inu-Yasha's fingers flexed in mid-air. "I won't ask again."

Kagome closed her mouth around further protest and took his hand. He squeezed with less self-control than usual and pulled her from the corner.

"Bye," she looked over her shoulder, sending apology into the word.

Shippo gave a small wave and strode for his multi-limbed comrade.

"What's your problem?" Kagome hurried to keep in stride, jostled on all sides by scale, fur and armor.

"Quiet."

Inu-Yasha braced an arm against the throng of the main hall, pushing and shoving a clear path. Approaching hanyou veered off at their leader's frown and they reached the hall's end in minutes. Kagome stared at four tunnels, diving in different directions, and turned to Inu-Yasha quizzically.

"Where are we going?"

"My chamber."

"Why?"

"For some privacy."

He started for the closest passage. She resisted.

"Why? I can still help here."

Inu-Yasha's frown darkened. "I think you've done enough," he tugged her arm.

Kagome dug heels into dirt, bracing weight against him. "What's this about? Have I done something wrong? Why do I suddenly need to leave?"

"'Suddenly'? I never wanted you here in the first place."

"But—."

"Kagome…," he whispered warning. "I told you it would be different."

She ignored his tone. "I didn't say _I_ would be."

"Well you should," Inu-Yasha flicked his wrist, yanking her forward. "I _lead_ these men. Don't make this hard."

Her free arm shot to his chest, blocking another jaw-crashing collision. Inu-Yasha winced as hand slammed deep into his wound. Between fingers, Kagome noticed blood beginning to spot the white layer he wore.

"You want me to heal your injury? That's why we're leaving?" Her palm drew back in dawning.

"What else?"

"I thought…," Kagome's face flushed.

"Don't think. You're no good at it."

She felt a group entering from the first tunnel stop and watch them. Spurred by their stare, Kagome rose to tip-toes and hissed low. "If I'm so incapable, why don't you get one of your men to treat you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Inu-Yasha dispelled her discretion, booming loud. "I plan to have my way with you after."

"WHAT?!"

"We'll start on the floor and end up against the wall."

The crowd jeered.

Kagome managed a choked sputter. Her blush spread to neck and ears. "Jerk!"

"Why are you surprised?" He spoke softer. "I _have_ to be this way."

"What happened to not making me into a joke?"

"I'm not. This is expected practice."

"Some leader. Bound by his men's expectations."

"That's what makes me good. Why they follow."

"Why I don't."

"You will," Inu-Yasha pressed the heel of his hand into her shoulder, setting her feet flat. "If we don't get going, I'll be forced to grab some body part and comment on its firmness or heft for their benefit," amber eyes dropped to her chest meaningfully.

"I'd like to see you _try_."

"Bet you would."

Kagome's flush burned hot. "We're not really going to…?"

He rolled eyes. "Of course not," he bent to her ear. "I don't take what's not given."

"I'll never give."

"So be it. You still need to put on a show."

Kagome lifted chin. "I can do that."

Inu-Yasha grinned. "I know."

She raised fists, erupting in screech. "Get away from me! Don't TOUCH me!"

Inu-Yasha winced at the sudden volume. "Don't tell me what to do woman!" His snarl was only partly feigned.

"I'll do what I want! You can't order me around!"

The hanyou by the tunnel shifted closer, eyes wide at her gall.

"I can and will!" Inu-Yasha glanced to them, grabbing her elbow. "We're leaving!"

Kagome yelled louder, ripping free. "Drop dead! I'm not going anywhere, least of all your sheets!"

"Who says you'd get bed? You'll service me on your knees and like it!"

Kagome's mouth dropped. "WHAT!?"

Inu-Yasha turned every shade of red.

"PIG!" Palm connected with cheek and her slap rang throughout the hall.

"Ow!"

"You'll get more! I bite worse than hanyou females! Not that you'd KNOW!"

"HEY!"

"On my knees??"

"IT CAME TO MIND!"

"A RARE EVENT!"

"Stop shrieking!"

"MAKE ME!"

Without warning, Inu-Yasha grabbed her waist and slung her roughly to shoulder. He threw on a smirk for the cluster of men. "I better test out those teeth."

They cheered, thrusting fists to the air.

"Go for it boss!"

"Teach the wench a lesson!"

"Pup her!"

Inu-Yasha rushed to the passage, taking stairs three-at-a-time. Once in darkness, he growled.

"Overdid it much?"

Kagome elbowed his face away. "When we get to your room I may _actually_ bite you. No bed indeed!"

"Oh come on. I didn't mean it."

Kagome sulked from her roost. "At least I got to slap you."

"Your idea of foreplay?"

"Better than yours."

Inu-Yasha hurried through the tunnel, fighting down a smile. For all her trouble, the girl was proving fun.

--


End file.
